Burnin' Up
by JoeBoBean
Summary: Soul Evans is the coolest guy at school, he is surrounded by all of the most popular people; everything in his life must be perfect. Or so Maka the new transfer student thinks, but when Soul needs help with maths and there is a dance on the horizon will him asking her to tutor him be the start of something more?


_AN: This is a fic that I started years ago while I was having one of my Jonas Brothers-athons (please don't judge) and I happen to love "Burnin' Up" one day when I was listening to it I thought, 'Hey what happens if that was how Soul felt when Maka dressed up' and then I was like... 'That is so how he would be, trying to act all cool while really he's like, omg (cos he is THAT cool) she is beautiful._

 _This story is the result. It has only taken me like three years to finish it. Must stop being so lazy!_

 _Edit: Thank you so much WolfieRed23 for telling me that the file looked like someone had threw up code all over it. It does however mean that I will have to check this again as I think I have lost some of the editing I had done since moving it from word, damn (T_T)_

* * *

He always looked so cool standing at the corner of the corridor surrounded by the most popular people in school. It was something that she could never understand. No matter where you were; all the popular people seemed to be attracted to each other and always seemed to swarm together. No matter how different they were personality wise they all seemed to stay together. Maka on the other hand was always on her own.

Take the group he was in for instance, in that group there were two sisters that would eat you up and spit you out as soon as look at you, the neurotic son of the principle, the most gorgeous girl at school and the class clown. All popular in their own right but for her, he was the ultimate popular boy, the school's idol.

Soul Evan's the boy with the blood red eyes.

Not that he so much as saw her, she was only the geeky girl that sat and read books all the time. To them the bright shining stars she was nobody and really if she admitted it she actually liked it that way.

"Ah Maka," A voiced called out as she walked to her locker and it was a voice she knew well, it was soft, but coarse and gentle but raspy, it was most definitely Soul's voice. She had heard him speak a thousand times, but how did he even know her name? She turned around slowly and was drawn in to the blood red eyes before her. She supposed that most people feared his eyes as they were so unusual, but she didn't she found them beautiful.

"Umm yeah Soul… kun…" Maka replied looking aghast that he would actually talk to her. Soul ran his hand through his white hair in an uncomfortable manner,

"I need you to tutor me… I'm failing mathematics." Maka didn't know if she had really seen it or not, but there may have been a slight blush on his cheeks when he admitted that. "I mean if you'd be up for that, I can't fail this subject otherwise I'll be thrown out of school and I don't want that." He looked at the floor and shifted his feet awkwardly, "It's the most un-cool thing I have ever had to ask, so if you say yes you can't tell anyone okay?" Maka nodded her head trying to not get sucked in to his eyes again, but she only ended up staring at him. "So will you help me?" He asked sincerely, "You can come around to my house after school if you like or we could work in the library… I don't mind as long as I get better marks."

"Why have you asked me?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Well you get the best scores in class…" Soul mumbled,

"I'm not the only one," Maka interjected. "Ox Ford gets the same marks as me." Soul's head snapped up and he scowled making her jump back. Maybe she was wrong, maybe there was something to be feared about the scarlet eyes, that burned for a second with hatred.

"As if I'd ask that loser for help." He shook his head, "I don't want to be any less cool than I already am, so I won't ask that egg head for help. Will you help me Maka?" He asked his eyes beseeching in the most adorable way.

"Sure," She replied, "So I'll meet you… where?" she finished by asking,

"The music room," Soul said decidedly, "No one goes there after hours so it'll be quiet." Maka nodded and watched as Soul put out his hand, he looked at her expectantly and she then slid her hand in to his and he shook it firmly, "This is our pact okay?" Maka nodded again and he let go of her hand grinning, "You are really cool you know that? Later Maka!" he laughed and with that he left her standing in the corridor staring at her hand in shock.

* * *

The lessons that followed Soul's request were as always the same: Black*Star screamed that he didn't have the stage and that the teacher was trying to defy his ego, all the while Tsubaki sighed and tried to calm him down; making all the other guys in class drool, Death the Kid was trying to make a new portrait of the Mona Lisa except with a more symmetrical visage while Liz painted her nails electric blue and Patty, who for some reason was ahead in school, but not in mind scribbled something across a sheet of paper that was both unintelligible and ugly. All the while Soul sat with his feet on the desk in front acting like the insanity wasn't taking place. His friends did some of the oddest things and the fact that they hadn't been thrown out of school already was something that people like Sid their TA asked daily.

Maka was sat to the side of them trying not to stare at the group; but they were magnetic and you always found your eyes following them no matter how ridiculous their activities were, most of all she sat watching Soul and his easy grace. He was arrogant and everyone knew it, but she saw something else he had a kindness that he didn't want others to see and a gentleness wrapped in a confidence issue. She had long since been in love with him and as she looked at him now she saw him glance her way and wink and she could have sworn she went beet red.

She could still remember it clearly the day they first met; she had just transferred to _Shibusen_ as her parents had finally; finalised their divorce and they had agreed on shared custody, but since her mother was travelling she would have to stay in _Death City_ with her Dad. She thought it was lame, moving to a place called _Death City_ just because it was so hot and in the desert that could cause death from what she could only say would be boredom and not heat stroke. There was not a lot to look at in the Nevada desert.

Maka had wanted to be with her mother travelling around taking photos of all the amazing places she goes to. She did not want to be studying in _Shibusen_ in _Death City_ where her Dad's job was so ambiguous that she still had to actually find out what it was that he actually did at the school. She knew that he was friends with the school doctor and her tutor Professor Stein and that he worked under the school principle Shinigami-sama, but other than that what he actually did was a mystery. Even though she had dreamed of travelling and being home schooled; Maka had resigned herself to her fate and decided that maybe spending time with her Dad would be good. So she moved in to his apartment on the edge of _Death City_ and began going to the private academy he worked at.

She had walked on to campus and was amazed at the opulence of it, there were spires and spikes everywhere and to her amazement everything was perfectly symmetrical so much so that it was almost scary. She was walking up to the front doors when a voice boomed,

"Watch everyone as I Black*Star do the unthinkable!" Maka looked up to see a short guy with shocking blue hair stood on one of the spikes. From the side of her a resigned voice said,

"Black*Star come down from there," She turned to see a beautiful girl at least two heads taller than her with long black hair and a dress that left little to the imagination, but even though her clothes were revealing there was a modesty to them that made her smile.

"Leave him he might fall off and break his neck, it would be good for him." A voice from the other side of the quad said and she turned to see a slim bored boy with three distinctive white stripes on one side of his hair.

"You'd like that though wouldn't you?" The voice from above accused, "Because then you could upstage me and be the star… But I am the main character!" He said as the bored boy scoffed.

"Hey shorty!" Another voice called and she looked towards it and saw a shock of white hair covering red eyes, "Yeah you, you'll want to get out of the way otherwise you are going to be crushed by Black*Star and his ego. That would be such an un-cool way to start school." Maka did as she was told and watched as this so called Black*Star jumped from the spike in the roof and landed like a cat on the ground just where she was standing. Maka stood with her mouth open and heard a laugh, "Shorty you might want to shut your mouth or you'll catch flies with that thing." She turned to look at the boy with white hair again and he nodded to the blue haired boy. "He does that at the start of every term so everyone is talking about him. It's a small issue that he has. Are you okay?" He asked and she nodded before practically running to class, just one word from that boy had left her speechless.

Ever since then she'd found herself always following him with her eyes, but never getting close enough to touch him. The bell finally rang sounding out the end of the day; or at least the end of the end of the day for most students, Maka still had activities to do as she had somehow become the class representative outdoing Ox, Killick, Kid and Black*Star to the role of helping on the student council or as she liked to call it being everyone's slave.

So as everyone filed out she went to the front of home-room to see Professor Stein.

"Ah Maka-chan," He said pushing up his glasses, "Can you photocopy these for me?" he asked passing over a pile of paper, "I need it for tomorrow's class and for some reason the photocopier hates me." He rubbed the right side of his head absently looking lost,

"Professor Stein that may have something to do with the fact that you tried to see if cutting it would make it work better, it's not that it doesn't like you Shinigami-sama refuses to let you use it."

"Oh yes I had forgotten about that," Professor Stein said calmly. Maka took the paper from him and smiled,

"But sure I'll get this done." She replied with a smile and left Professor Stein at his desk.

* * *

She couldn't believe it the photocopying seemed to take forever it was like the pages just went, on and on and on and on. When she had finished the sun was setting and staining everything bright red, it was a hypnotic colour not too dissimilar to Soul's eyes. Remembering what she had promised and how much time had passed she ran out of the library and put the printouts on Stein's desk where he had left a _post-it_ note to tell her that he had gone home and that he was grateful for her help. It always happened that way the teachers asked you to help and then left as if the student they had asked to help didn't need them to be present at all.

She ran towards the music room trying to not get flustered, but the butterflies in her stomach made it hard. As she reached the door of the music room she stopped and was stunned. From the room came the sweetest and purest sound that she had ever heard, she reached for the door handle, but couldn't open the door as she didn't want it to stop; she stood in front of the wood just listening to the haunting melody for what seemed like an age. When Maka did finally pull on the handle and turned it opening the door she made the smallest amount of sound that she could letting the door close silently behind her. When the outside world was shut out she stood in the doorway and took in the sight before her.

Soul was sat at the piano with the sun streaming through the window staining his hair the same colour as his eyes; all the while his hands were gently caressing the keys and teasing out the most beautiful melody from deep within the piano.

Maka found a seat and sat down just watching him as he was oblivious to her presence; she had never seen Soul so relaxed or unafraid of what people may think. He moved his fingers across the piano with such fluid ease that she was left breathless and she sat there just staring she couldn't help herself. When she cleared her throat Soul jumped up from the piano and he blushed such a deep red that his eyes almost looked pink in comparison.

"M..m..Maka!" he stuttered "I didn't know you were here." He kicked the piano stool and looked at her his eyes shining like rubies,

"I didn't know you played," Maka said lamely nodding to the piano,

"Yeah I don't tell many people."

"Not cool enough?" she asked hedging her bets,

"Yeah something like that." He said with a knowing smile.

"Well you play beautifully," she replied not feeling embarrassed to say it.

"Thanks," he said quietly and took the seat opposite her.

"So what exactly is your problem with maths?" Maka asked and heard Soul clear his throat making her look up, there was a small amount of blush still across his cheeks and he looked sheepish,

"All of it," he admitted, "I just don't understand any of it; for me it makes no sense at all."

"Oh okay," She said quietly and Soul looked at her and smiled,

"I thought you would laugh," he admitted relief plain on his face.

"That wouldn't really be fair on you now would it, as I know it's not like you don't pay attention and unlike the others you don't use classes to make a ruckus. You are quiet so I assumed that you must be listening. So you not understanding isn't really anything that is funny or something that I should laugh about." Soul slid under the table slightly sagging on his chair.

"Man I had you so wrong," Soul sighed, "I thought you would think I was stupid and because I'm not as smart as you and that you would laugh till you couldn't stop. I didn't expect you to be so nice." At that Maka laughed so he looked up at her and smiled and she felt her insides melt. "You should laugh more," he said with a goofy grin, "It's a beautiful sound," when he was finished Maka had to look away because she knew her face was an awful shade of red. When she turned back to him he was still grinning at her and she found herself smiling back, "Smile more too, it makes you look less serious shorty," She couldn't believe it; Soul Evans actually knew who she was it made her head spin, she cleared her throat a little and then looked at the book in front of her,

"So we'll take it slow from the start." She said more for something to say than anything else,

"Well I leave myself in your capable hands Sensei." He murmured and moved his chair next to hers. Maka turned to face him and spoke softly,

"Just so you know music and mathematics are very similar, I bet no one ever told you that..."

* * *

For the next few weeks it was always like that after school Maka would wander in to the music room and he would be playing something else on the piano then they would sit for a couple of hours going through work and then they would part ways. It wasn't like she was unhappy about that arrangement; sometimes though it seemed like Soul wanted to say more, but decided to say nothing at all instead. That she would admit sometimes got a little irritating. It was not as if she said anything either so maybe indirectly she was also to blame. Anyway it wasn't like she knew what to talk to him about anyway other than work as she had no idea of his interests next to music and she didn't know enough about that to have a conversation. We were sat doing some basic formula when Soul sighed,

"Man I just can't do this," Maka looked up and blushed as she didn't think her teaching was that bad, but Soul backtracked, "It's not your teaching before you say anything, it's just my brain isn't made for something like this," he finished looking longingly at the piano.

"Why don't you just go to a music academy?" she asked watching him as his face softened,

"My parents are both in orchestra's and my older brother Wes is a concert violinist; I love playing the piano, but I'm not nearly as good as them so I don't want to disgrace my family. So instead I thought I would do something different. I asked to go to a private academy so I could move away from home and well this was the best one we could find."

"Oh." was all she could say in reply,

"You moved here because of Spirit-sensei right?" Soul asked and she nodded, "Man that dude is odd, no offence."

"None taken," She replied laughing.

"So are you going to the dance this Friday?" he slipped in softly. At the question her head spun eventually she replied,

"Yeah, dad said I couldn't not go since I am a student and he is a teacher and on duty at the dance as a chaperone. Then to make me go he bought me a dress and some shoes. There is no way out for me now."

"That would make me go if I were a girl," Soul said grinning, she smiled and looked down at the pages we were supposed to be reviewing and felt happy that we weren't.

"I'm happy you're going," he said and then looked down at the pages too, "So what does this mean x equal's two thirds of y minus z?" he asked pointing at her notes, _so much for that_ she thought and sprang in to an explanation.

* * *

Maka had never been so nervous not even the first day at _Shibusen_ came close to how nervous she was stood in front of the mirror before the party. She was sure that the dress didn't fit, that the high heels looked ridiculous and that in the grand scheme of things she shouldn't be going to the dance in the first place. Then she thought of Soul's face when he said that he was glad she was going and it steeled her nerves. He wanted her to go so it couldn't be that bad.

Her dad knocked on her door at seven thirty sharp and made her scream in shock as she really hadn't expected him to do what she had asked of him.

"Maka-chan we have to go now," he said through the door not daring to open it, she took a deep breath and took one last look in the mirror,

"Okay papa," She replied and heard him sigh on the other side of the door, "I'm ready let's go," she stepped out of her room and her dad smiled and she could see the pride etched in to his face as he looked at her.

"You look beautiful," he sighed and she couldn't speak because she knew anything that would come out of her mouth would be an insult as she really wasn't good at taking compliments from her dad. They walked down to the car in silence the only noise being the sound of her dad loosening and tightening his tie as if he was trying to get the best knot possible. She couldn't understand the nerves on his part; all he was doing was chaperoning the dance it's not like he had anyone to impress. Maka slid into the car seat and tried to breathe slowly hoping that her making her breathing steady would stop the nausea she was feeling. All the way to school she was fidgeting with the hem of her dress just so she could concentrate on something other than her nerves. Not that it really worked even she would admit that.

She stepped out of the car on to the pavement and looked up at Shibusen; it was odd how different it looked at night. She could hear dad next to her sighing,

"My Maka-chan all grown up," He said and she turned to him to see his lip quivering,

"Stop it papa you'll make me more nervous." She replied as her dad lightly touched her shoulder and then pushed her up the stairs,

"Go have fun Maka-chan," he chortled and with that he disappeared with his hands waving above his head and some woman's name on his lips, at that she finally understood his nerves he didn't want her to see him fawning over another woman that wasn't her mom. Maka didn't know why he was so worried it wasn't the first time and it wasn't going to be the last time and since mom had divorced him it wasn't like she held it against him that he was trying to be happy again.

She took the steps up to the school slowly the heels on her feet making moving difficult. When she finally got to the plaza at the top of the stairs she was amazed at how beautiful everyone looked in the moonlight and she looked around for what seemed an age before she saw him.

* * *

As always they were in the same group, Liz stood tall next to Kid in a purple halter neck dress that showed off all her best assets, Patty was demurer with a blouse and a pink skirt that grazed her knees but the glass in hand gave you the impression that she may look like an angel, but she was not one in the slightest. Kid looked relaxed in a grey button down shirt and black slacks finished off with black braces emblazoned with his favoured skull insignia. Black*Star was poking fun at Kid wearing a dark blue shirt with his tie at all angles much to Tsubaki's apparent despair. She as always looked gorgeous standing tall, her hair pinned up with no hair out of place and her thin lithe body encased in a floor length blue dress several shades darker than the blue used for Black*Star's shirt, Maka felt so naked and stupid in comparison to them when she glanced down at herself. The worst part though was when she looked across at the group and saw Soul; he looked every inch the gentleman. As he stood there in a deep red shirt and pinstripe suit. Maka couldn't help but stare because he looked so amazing just as she was about to give up hope and walk back home a voice shouted to her over the crowd,

"Maka over here!" She would have known that voice anywhere and when she looked up again she saw Soul's fire red eyes on her and his hand in the air waving her over.

Her turning up dressed like that was the last thing he had expected. He had thought that her dad would have gone for understated and pretty so as not to have to worry about the attention she may get, he had never thought that the man's perversions even included his daughter. Saying that Soul wasn't going to complain, there was nothing wrong with the picture he was seeing, her hair fell around her shoulders in tiny waves and her slim frame was wrapped in the hottest red he had ever seen and the last thing he wanted to call her was tiny tits in that thing because the material was so tight that every part of her had form. If Soul didn't already know what would happen if he complemented Spirit-sempai on his choice of dress for his daughter, he would have excused himself to go find the old pervert. As she approached the group Tsubaki was the first to speak,

"You look lovely tonight Maka-chan," she said with a smile that Soul knew she truly felt as Tsubaki wasn't one to lie.

"Thank you," Maka said shyly before adding, "You look stunningly beautiful, you put my dress to shame." At that comment he felt myself growl in the back of his throat, what was it about Maka that made her think she was somehow plain and an outsider. Since the first day she had moved here Soul had seen that she was something else, that she was special. He only wished that at some point she would notice her worth. Tsubaki beamed at her and kissed her lightly on the cheek, much to Black*Star's dismay, but what did he expect? His girlfriend looked beautiful and he had barely noticed, as per usual. Why she put up with it Soul could never imagine.

Kid was the next one to approach her and he gave her an appreciative once over that made his blood boil. Who knew that a change of clothing and hair could get her all the wrong sorts of attention? He took her hand and kissed her knuckles lightly before looking up in to her eyes in a way Soul knew Kid used to have women who were not Liz and Patty fall over him. To Maka's credit she didn't seem interested and that gave him hope.

"I must commend you on your perfectly symmetrical attire," he mused before letting her hand drop, "Perhaps you could coach Liz and Patty in how to be a lady." Patty stuck her tongue out at Kid before she jumped at Maka and hugged her hard; Liz smirked at Kid and said nothing as she nodded her head at Maka in greeting. Black*Star just stood and pulled one of the ringlets framing her face watching it bounce. After a few minutes of awkward silence, he thought it would be better to lay it all out flat. These were his friends and he had been hiding the truth from them long enough.

"Well since you all know Maka." Soul started and ignored Liz's comment of _its hard not to_ "She has been tutoring me in mathematics for the last couple of weeks." Tsubaki, Liz and Kid didn't seem surprised by this revelation, Patty didn't care as she was chasing a butterfly and Black*Star looked confused, but that was normal when the word mathematics was mentioned.

"Well we didn't think your scores had improved because you were studying on your own." Liz said with an evil grin.

"Thanks Liz," Soul replied caustically.

"You must be a good teacher," Kid said, "Because even Sid had given up on Soul." Soul smiled lethally at Kid for that remark and was about to speak, but Maka spoke up in his defence before he even opened his mouth.

"He just needed the right motivation and guidance." She shrugged, "To put it succinctly he needed someone who understood him." She was right there; ever since she had begun to teach him mathematics with music everything had begun to slot itself into place. He wasn't going to say that he was now amazing at the subject. In truth he was far from perfect, but at least now they had a foundation to build on. A foundation they had built together, the mere thought of that made him feel as if he could walk on air.

"Is that right?" Kid asked with an evil smirk sculpting his face, Maka nodded as she balled her hands in to fists. "Well if that's so maybe you can help me too."

"You need professional help Kid not mine," she retorted with a speed that left his head spinning. Liz snorted at that and nodded to Maka once more, but with respect this time. Tsubaki on the other hand looked more than a little shocked, but she had never liked people saying mean things about each other, but her almost dismay didn't seem to bother Maka in the slightest. Kid chuckled and with a smile took Liz's hand and led her to the dance floor.

Patty wandered off while making what seemed to be strange mating calls and that left the four of them. Black*Star and Tsubaki excused themselves after she convinced him to dance with her as it would mean that they would be crowned the dance's King and Queen and how could Black*Star give that up?!

After they left it meant that it was just him and Maka and being stood so close to her made him feel as if someone had turned up the heating or had set the seat of his pants on fire.

"So would you like to dance?" Soul asked glancing at Maka side on,

"I'd love to," she replied her cheeks becoming pink, "But I'm not very good."

"That's all right," Soul said smirking, "It seems I get to teach you this time," Maka hid behind one of her curls in her hair and Soul couldn't help himself he moved it back behind her ear and raised her chin on his fingertips so that he could look in to the lost green eyes. "Just follow my lead okay?" he asked his red eyes alight with warmth and humour, "Music is something I am good at," he teased making Maka smile,

"Okay," she murmured as Soul took her left hand and placed it on his shoulder.

"You keep this one here," he told her and took her right hand and held it in his hand, "And this one goes here."

"Shouldn't we… be on the dance floor?" she asked as she looked around making Soul smile as he placed his hand at the base of her spine.

"You can dance anywhere, don't worry about it." ." He reassured her glancing down at her feet and judging her heels, at seeing a small pair of peep toe sandals with chunky heels he grinned and as he pulled her in close to his chest he blurted, "Stand on my feet," Maka looked confused and didn't move so Soul had to coax her, "If you stand on my feet I can move us to the music and you won't have to worry about stumbling." Maka gasped making Soul pull her closer to his chest, "Come on Maka, you scared?" he goaded and was rewarded with her stamping on one of his feet as she stood on them, Soul felt tears spring to his eyes, "I deserved that," he grinned. Maka opened her mouth as if to respond, but quickly shut it and looked away.

From the ballroom the music started and was a smooth Ballard that twined around the pair of them. Soul hummed along with the tune as he swayed from side to side; Maka following his movements in perfect time. When her eyelids fluttered closed all her inhibitions left and her hold on Soul became a little stronger her long thin fingers clutching the fabric covering his shoulder. At the feeling of her holding him so tight he smiled, a feeling of contentment settled over him. As she relaxed against him more Soul started to up his game and instead of stepping from one foot to the other he began to move them around in boxed steps.

"Maka open your eyes," Soul whispered in her ear his breath fussing one of her curls. Maka's eyelids fluttered open her pupils dilating for a second before adjusting to the light and being swallowed by the forest green of her iris.

"What?" She asked looking up in to Soul's scorching crimson stare.

"Look at your feet," he smiled his eyes glancing down as he turned them in a circle, Maka gasped and looked to Soul again her eyes alight with glee.

"I'm dancing," she laughed feeling giddy. Soul chuckled and loosened his hand from the small of her back to cup her cheek.

"You sure are," he grinned as he closed the distance between them and brought their lips together in the softest of caresses. He left his lips on Maka's for a fraction of a second, but it felt like an eternity. Maka felt her eyelids flutter closed again as she sighed, Soul pulled away and lightly kissed her cheek and Maka felt warmth spread throughout her body.

Her dad had once told her how it had felt to kiss her mom for the first time and she had always thought it was magical that he had said it had been like starlight. Kissing Soul had been even more magical than that. She felt fuzzy from her head to her toes and she could feel the blood rush through her ears. As she leant her head against Soul's shoulder she could hear his heart beat ten to the dozen and feel his warmth. It was as if he was burning up.

She thought that it should scare her, but she felt incredibly safe. Soul cleared his throat and tried to speak, but it came out as almost a husky growl,

"Maka... I..." He stammered as he rested his hand on the small of her back, he went to say something she could feel it in the way his diaphragm expanded, but before he could say anything a loud booming voice shouted out across the ballroom.

"Oooo Soul nice one!" After Black*Star had shouted he burst out laughing holding his stomach. Maka felt herself blush and looked away, Soul pushed her back and behind him shielding her from embarrassment.

"Yo Black*Star shut up and mind your own business." Black*Star's face dropped for a second and then he grinned.

"Nice Soul!" He replied and turned back around, ignoring Soul and Maka.

"I'm sorry about him," Soul murmured lacing his fingers through hers.

"It's okay," she told him not looking in to his face.

"No it isn't." Soul whispered bringing her knuckles to his lips. "I'm sorry anyway I dragged you in to this." Maka shook her head and Soul tilted his head as if to understand her better,

"I was so happy you asked me." She confessed not making eye contact. Soul sighed and then cleared his throat holding Maka's hand tighter.

"Let's go over here," he coaxed leading Maka away from the bright lights of the ballroom. When they had reached the orchard in front of the ballroom Soul stopped. "What did you mean you were happy I asked?" Soul asked his voice as soft as falling autumn leaves. Maka felt the blush creep up her cheeks and she looked everywhere that wasn't Soul.

"No one else was interested in me coming to this thing, but you asked if I was coming to the dance." She smiled, Soul ran a hand across the back of his neck and looked momentarily uncomfortable. "What?" Maka asked looking down at herself worried that the dress had been ruined somehow.

"Nothing," Soul assured and turned away, he tilted his head back and looked at the stars above them. He thought that if he waited the embarrassment out, Maka may turn around and head back towards the building; leaving him with his indecision. He had wanted to ask Maka to the dance, but had fallen at the last hurdle; when she had smiled at the fact that her father was forcing her to go he lost all his nerve to ask her.

* * *

After waiting in silence a few minutes he turned and saw that Maka was still stood behind him worrying her hands by wringing them around one another. She looked so worried and he knew it was all his fault. He closed the space between them and captured her hands in his.

"I wanted to ask you to come with me." He fretted and hated how uncool he sounded in front of a girl. "You are so cool Maka, nothing seems to bother you. Your dad is a pervert, but you just ignore his comments and the comments of others. You are wicked smart. You can cook and you look simply smoking in that dress." He held her close; "You are the most amazing girl I have ever met." He kissed the crown of her head, "I hope I'm not moving too fast," he murmured, "But the next time we have to meet up to study… can we not study?" Maka nodded against his chest. "That is so cool," Soul joked and tilted her head so that she was looking in to his eyes, "Can I walk you home?" he asked his thumb tracing along her bottom lip,

"I'd like that," Maka replied, she stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips across his cheek, "We can take the long way," she smirked.

"Coolest girl ever," Soul snickered wrapping his arm around her shoulder pulling her close in to his side. "I knew it as soon as I saw you," he chuckled.

"Did not!" Maka retorted, her hair bobbing as she vehemently shook her head,

"Okay, maybe not the first time I saw you, but pretty damn close." Soul conceded, "It's only right that the coolest guy has the coolest girl right?" Soul asked and kissed her softly making her smile. "I think I won the lottery," he added, "Can we take the longest way home possible?" he asked and Maka nodded her cheeks bright red, "I don't think I will get over this, coolest girl ever." He finished kissing her forehead, "Coolest girl ever."


End file.
